Elevator
by ILikeMushrooms
Summary: Taichi and Katsuya got stuck in an elevator. And Taichi suddenly wants to talk about feelings. Taichi/Katsuya(AGAIN)(Kiiiinda NSFW, they kissed and made out a bit, but there's no putting-things-inside-a-hole, if you know what I mean.)


**What the hell, ?! i can't add grey horizontal lines anymore? or maybe i can i just don't know how to cause im dumb. but its okay because Taichi's dumber**

 **SPEAKING OF TAICHI, i dont own him, nor do i own katsuya, nor do i own kichiku megane in general.**

 **shit i cant finish the 'Just A Date' fic but i made a oneshot sacchi's gonna fucking kill me**

 **anyway enjoy**

The power went out.

Now that WOULDN'T really be a problem, if we're at our apartment. The problem is, we're not. We're at the elevator GOING to our apartment.

"Eh?! A blackout?" Katsuya-san said, in a panicked voice. Whoa, goddamn, you just realized?

"Yeah... Don't worry, though. I bet they'll turn on the generator soon!" I replied. It doesn't usually take long for the staffs to turn on the generator.

"I bet it'll be back on in no time!"

1 minute passed by

"Any minute now!" I said, reassuringly.

2 minutes

"They're probably having a hard time finding their way to the generator room."

5 minutes

"Maybe they're trying to find a flashlight?"

15 minutes

"Maybe their flashlight ran out of batteries, so they're finding new batteries?" this time, my voice sounded a bit unsure.

30 minutes

"M-maybe there's tr-traffic...?" I shrugged

"Traffic? From here to the minimarket nearby?" Katsuya-san raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, you never know!"

1 hour

"GODAMMIT WHAT THE BITCHSHITTING FUCK ARE THEY DOING DOWN THERE?! WHERE'S THE GODDAMN POWER?!"

Ah, crap. I lost my shit.

Katsuya-san sighed. "I don't know,"he said, "but if we stay here for too long, we MIGHT run out of oxygen..."

Huh.

"So, please stop screaming." He added.

 _Oh. So that's just your version of telling me to shut up._

"Siiiiigh..." I sat next to him.

"Taichi, we'll just have to wait patiently, okay?" Katsuya-san said as he patted my head. "Mhm." I nodded. But this _is_ getting pretty boring. I'm gonna fall asleep...

 _Wait_.

This situation reminds me of a movie I watched last week with Katsuya-san! Yes, the situation was JUST like this one. The characters had deep, emotional conversations in that movie. That means...

 ** _THIS IS THE PERFECT TIME FOR US TO TALK ABOUT OUR FEELINGS_**

I scoot closer to him subtly.

"Katsuya-san, remember the movie we watched last Wednesday?" I asked.

"Yeah?"He responded. "Kinda cute how we're kind of in the same situation now, huh?" I asked again.

Then he stared at me with a shocked look.

"Taichi, they all _died_ in that movie."

 _Oh shit._ I forgot about that...whole dying from losing oxygen thing. "Yeah, but, they ended up talking about their feelings and stuff, I'd figure we should do the same thing!"

"I think the reason they ran out of oxygen in the first place is because they talked to each other too much."

 _What the fuck, man._

Katsuya-san was acting different. Never before has he ever been such a sarcastic prick. Hm...Not only his personality is different, but also his behavior. He's talking fast, he's a bit fidgety, and he's slightly panting and sweating.

Could it be...?

 ** _HE'S HORNY?!_**

Wait, that can't be right. Unless, he's got a fetish for being stuck inside an elevator. Which is _just fucked up_ , if you ask me. (A/N:OWH SHIT, YOU'RE ONE TO TALK, JACKASS)

"Katsuya-saaan~"

"Hm?"

"You tell me we shouldn't waste oxygen, but you're panting like that~"

"O-oh? Am I? S-sorry." Now he's stuttering.

"Something you wanna tell me, Katsuya-san? You're acting WAY different than your usual self. Unless, you're not Katsuya-san." Oh God, what if he's actually that Mr. R guy but like, he's wearing a mask. _Terryfing._

He chuckled. Great~ Glad I cheered him up, even if it's just a teeny tiny bit.

"Taichi...We've been dating for 4 years but I've never told you this...I-I'm sorry..."

What?

Don't tell me he really DOES have a fetish for being stuck in an elevator.

"I..." His face is red, and he's panting harder! Oh GOD, he DOES, doesn't he? Oh shit...

I gripped my hand on Katsuya-san's and stared deeply into his eyes. "It's _fine_ , Katsuya-san! Tell me! I won't judge you!" I stated.

That's right. No matter how fucked up or creepy his kinks are, he's still my lovely Katsuya-san! AND I LOVE HIM NO MATTER WHAT!

"O-okay...don't laugh, o-okay?" he said, chuckling a bit.

I nodded.

"I have..."

 _An elevator fetish_.

"...claustraphobia."

...

...

 ** _OH._**

OH MAN.

"Because we usually ride the elevator for like, less than a minute, it doesn't show." He added. "But now, we've been stuck here for a while, and we don't know when that generator is going to turn on. What if we really DO run out of oxygen?"

Oh, man, I am THE WORST boyfriend out there.

"Hey, don't worry! Look at that hole up there, it's a ventilation hole. Elevators these days all have it. We're not gonna die." I said as I snuggled into his neck.

He let out a huge sigh. "You're right. I'm so silly."

"Yep~! And I love you." I gave him a peck. He giggled, and kissed my cheek.

"I love you too~" he said.

 _ALRIGHT._ Feelsy talk, check. If I remember correctly, after having the emotional talk, the characters of that movie...

"So, uh, it's getting pretty hot, huh?"I asked.

"Yeah...and my phobia only makes me sweat more..."He said.

"Man, you're sweating a LOT, Katsuya-san!" I wiped his forehead. "Maybe you should take off your jacket." I added. He nodded and did exactly that.

"Whoa, if you keep sweating, your shirt's gonna get all soaked up, you better take them off, too."

"Eh? Are you sure? What if the generator came on, and the door opens?"

"It'll open in front of our apartment door anyway! It's alright!" I reassured him.

 _The characters in that movie..._

"And while you're at it, you should take off your pants, don't want your legs to get all sweaty, right?"

Katsuya-san suddenly blushed very deeply. He's definitely on to me. But it doesn't matter, anymore. I'm at my limit!

"T-Taichi?! What are you plan-"

I kissed him. I kissed him SO goddamn hard.

"Mmm~!" He moaned. _YES! THIS IS EXACTLY LIKE IN THE MOVIE._

 _THE CHARACTERS IN THE MOVIE...THEY HAD SEX IN THE ELEVATOR!_

I start to grope every part of his body, while still kissing him. I couldn't wait for him to take off his shirt, so I did the job myself~

My mouth then moved from his mouth, to his neck, I bit every part of his neck and shoulders, leaving hickeys.

"T-Taichi..."He gasped. "A-are you crazy? S-seriously, HERE? C-can't you at least wait-"

"Nope." I immediately replied.

Now, time to let out my love wand~

Just when I was about to unzip my pants...

 _Ding_

 _"_ _We are sorry for the inconvenience, we are happy to report that the power is back on, the elevator will run again in about one minute."_

SHIT.

Katsuya-san panicked and hurriedly put on his shirt and jacket. I, on the other hand, didn't even bother to hide my erection, let alone zip up my pants, we're gonna arrive on the front door of our apartment anyway.

 _XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX_

We got on our apartment. And I sat down on the sofa, with an annoyed look.

"Ne, Katsuya-san~" I called him from across the room.

"What?" He replied. "Aren't we gonna continue?" I asked with a sad tone.

He sighed, walked over to me, and kissed me.

"Fine." He smiled, his usual soft smile. Good, he's not being a sarcastic prick anymore~!

We went into the bedroom, and I pushed him down the bed. I started to kiss him again, then I took off his shirt and continued to leave hickeys on his body.

"Ahn..." He moaned. God, he's so cute!

But then I stopped.

"Katsuya-san." I said with a very serious tone, staring into his eyes deeply.

"Y-yes?" he looked up to me.

"I..."

"Hn?"

"I'm so glad you don't have an elevator fetish."

...

...

"What."

 **elevator fetish**

 **this should be a meme**


End file.
